French Kisser
by FishyRawrz
Summary: While visiting France, Miley runs into her ex and his new girlfriend. A french attraction helps Miley try to make Logan jealous, only to fall for the guy with an accent. Niley. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This was previously posted on my old youtube account (Jonasbrothersrock001) but due to a few complications, I uploaded it here also, so you can read the whole thing without any missing parts.  
*****

Miley was on a retreat from her life. She just went through a bad, messy back up with her ex boyfriend and was looking for some R&R with herself. Some her time. That is why she came to France. She may have not of been fluent in the local language, but that was what she needed. Just her and no one else.

She had already enjoyed her breakfast and lunch and was now enjoying her mid afternoon by walking down the cobblestone streets of France. It held simple beauty, and was breath taking in its own way.

As she walked and watched the leaves in the trees sway and making noise as they stirred up a light breeze, wisping some of her hair away from her face. It felt refreshing. She felt a surge of confidence from it, feeling beautiful. One of those rare moments a woman has about herself.

She looked up at the sky. Noticing the deep light blue color and a few stray clouds scattered across it. It took her back to when she would lay out on the grass for hours and watch the overview of the fluffy white figures pass overhead of her and try to figure out what it looked like. It had been a while since she looked up at the skies. Miley had been too busy to. She made a mental note to enjoy things like this again.

Not before long, she come a crossed a pastry shop and used her translation handbook she carried with her, she was able to ask for a jelly filled croissant with icing drizzled over it and a water. It was flaky, but in a good way and the warmth and taste made her salivate. When she was done she took a sip of the water to chase it down. She looked up the street a little ways and found this flower stand. She stopped and admired their beauty of each blossom and thought "what the heck, why not buy your self one." When she paid for one cream-white color rose, she took a few steps away from the stand and smelled it.

There were people around her at the stand. People walking up and down the street. It wasn't too crowded, but it wasn't almost deserted either. It had a comfortable feel to it. Her eyes opened and she drew the rose away from her face. Last thing she expected to see was her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend out for a stroll. Coming right toward her.

"Shit. You have got to be kidding me. Out of all the places, they come here?" She was starting to panic. They hadn't seen her yet because of their laughing and smiling at each other. Miley didn't want them to see she bought herself a rose, so she grabbed the guy that was passing by her. He looked down at her hand that had a hold of his arm and then up at her with a confused look on his face. Miley's eyes begged at him as she said, "please pretend to be my boyfriend." She wasn't even sure if he knew what she was saying, but before he was able to speak, she heard her name being call.

"Fuck," she cussed quietly to herself then turned to see her ex staring right at her. She linked arms with the guy next to her. "Logan?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here," he asked while trying to keep a smile on his face as she looked from Miley and the rose to the guy standing next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She pressed herself around the guy's arm, squeezing it her body and noticed how firm it was. She looked over at him. His shirt laid just right so you could make out his collar bone under it and how it ran across and along the top of his broad chest and shoulders. Her eyes began to move up and she saw how amazingly defined his neck was. She was captured by it. Miley's eyes inched up to his jaw, which was perfectly shaped and then up to his lips. They looked so soft and smooth, and just so welcoming. She stared at his bottom lip for a moment and then as her eyes circled his lips a few times, she licked in her bottom lip and bit down a little, running her teeth along it as it slipped back into place. She wanted to kiss them and Miley didn't even know this guy! Then her sight moved up past Cupid's Bow on his top lip and along his nose, and settling in his eyes. She couldn't breathe as they stared right back into hers.

If Logan was saying anything, she didn't hear it.

Here was this girl he's never seen before, who stood 5 inches shorter than him, and whom was now hanging on his arm, staring at him. But he didn't feel the impulse to pull away and continue walking. He just looked back at her.

The breeze was still there and played at her hair, and her skin glowed flawlessly from the sun, making her look like a model at a photo shoot, or a goddess even. The sunlight entering her eyes made them a bright blue, making them really pop. Looking like diamonds. His heart jumped. He found it hard to turn away but when he did, he reached out to shake Logan's hand and simply said, "bonjour."

His French accent snapped her back into the situation and looked at Logan. "This is my new boyfriend. He bought me this rose." She smelled it again and then held it out to offer a whiff to Logan and his girlfriend. Then she said, "he only speaks French so, yeah..." Implying that he couldn't question him about anything.

"But you can't speak French, either." Something was fishy about this and he was starting to smell it.

Thinking on her feet, "We share something special. We don't need words to communicate and he still listens better than you did. We know what each other wants without saying it. It's a deep connection. You probably wouldn't understand." She wasn't sure what she was doing. Was she trying to make him jealous? She didn't know.

Since the guy didn't understand English, he thought it was safe to say, "for all you know, he could be a killer."

"If he was, don't you think he would have already killed me by now?" She paused before continuing, "you're just jealous that he makes me happier than you did." Then she thought to really sell it, she had to kiss him. Which she didn't mind at all. Miley leaned up on her toes and toward him, suction cupping her lips to his.

Her lips were moist against his. He understood what she was doing. And he wanted to help her out. Her arm was still around his, he rotated it a little so it was able to slip down and drape around her waist, his hand landing on the curve at the bottom of her back above her butt, and brought her body closer against his. Really selling it. They kissed for five seconds, five long heavenly seconds before both of them pulled away reluctantly. He licked at his bottom lip a little and it tasted like the pastry she snacked on prier to this.

She turned to face Logan again, the guys arm staying around her waist. "See," was all she was able to say as she tried to get her bearings back after getting a little disoriented just then. She brought her hand overtop of this guy's, which was resting on her hip and curled her fingers down through the spaces of his And he in return curved his fingers over hers.

The wind had changed direction and was now blowing from behind them, causing some of her hair to fly in front of her face and a few strands to swing over and getting stuck on her eyelid or lips. Before she was able to wipe them free, he beat her to it and tucked them behind her ear so he could continue to see her beautiful features. The hairs for the most part stayed behind her ear. Other than few rogue ones, but they didn't block his view.

Miley was using him, but he didn't mind it.

Logan felt a tug on his arm and looked at his girlfriend. The look on her face was telling him they needed to get moving. "Why don't you and your new boo, join us for dinner tonight? We are going out on a yacht…" he offered.

"I don't know. We kind of had other plans. But we will think about it," she nodded kindly and they say goodbyes and she watch them walk away. Miley walked away in the opposite direction and then she sat them on a bench and sighed.

She looked down at the rose in her hand. Miley didn't want to anymore, and tossed it away. She couldn't help but feel it would have been more special if someone else had gotten it for her. It would have had more meaning behind it.

Miley then looked over at the guy, who was still sitting next to her. He had raised an eyebrow, a bit curiously at her. She leaned back to easily slip her hand into her pocket and pulled out some money, grabbing his hand and placing it in it. "That," she pointed to the money that was now in his hand, "is for helping me." She pointed to where they stood moments before, and he followed her finger.

He nodded, but then gave it back to her. Closing her hand around it and then patting it to tell her she could keep it and that he didn't want it.

"Can you understand me," she wondered and pointed to her lips.

He took a moment, like he was processing what she said. "Eh... no," he said but he nodded his head yes.

She wasn't sure what to go by. "So you understand English?"

He brought his eyebrows together a little bit. Then he held out his hand and tilted it from side to side like a sea-saw. He watched her sigh again and lean back against the bench. He leaned forward to look to see where the rose went and got up to retrieve it. Handing it back to her.

Miley stared at it and then up at him. "I don't want it anymore." She pushed it away from her and shook her head.

He sat back down on the bench. Taking the rose and snapping off most of the stem, all but three and a half inches. And he brushed her hair back with his hand and tucked the rose in with the hair behind her ear. She looked out the corner of her eye at the rose next to her face and then over at him and he smiled a little.

She ran her fingers over its velvety peddles, and smiled a little at him. "What's your name?" She pointed to her chest where a name pin with be. "I'm Miley."

"Nicholas," he told her.

His French accent was cute and attractive to her. "Well Nicholas, are you a killer?" She joked.

He chuckled and shook his head no, but said "yes."

"Okay... we are just going to go with whatever your head down, for the answer." She nodded and laughed a little.

He was curious about Logan. "Uh, what was... your two's, bargen?"

"You mean, our deal?" He nodded, but looked like he was unsure though. A sad look can back to her face. "We had a messy break up. More messy for me, than it was for him."

He nodded, he understood most of it, but what really explained it was the look in her eyes. Nicholas wanted to cheer her up a bit but didnt know how, so he sat there awkwardly, trying to think of something quickly.

After a moment of sitting there in silence, she asked, "you wouldn't want to go on that yacht, dinner would you?" She looked up into his eyes, once again getting caught up in them.

"Let's make him jaloux." A corner of his lips curved up a little.

She quickly pulled out her translation book and found that jaloux was 'jealous'. She smiled a bit at him.

*****  
Review your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

The duo had worked it out, they were going to go back to their places and get ready. Then meet back at the bench in an hour, and leave for the dinner.

Nicholas didn't take long to get ready. His shower was 15 minutes long. He dug out the old tux from the back of the closet, along with the dress shoes. He shined the tops of them with a rag and got dress in 7 minutes. Taking care in the each button being done up. Making sure everything was descent and presentable, making him look good. Then poked at his curls a few times so none of them were flat, they were all bouncy, and puffed just right on his head. He buttoned up the small buttons on each sleeve and then grabbed the bow tie off the dresser and looked in the mirror as he tied it and folded his collar down over it, only showing the bow under his Adam's Apple.

He had plenty of time before he had to leave to meet up with her. The remainder of the time, Nicholas spent it wondering around his place, picturing the beautiful woman next to him at the dinner, hanging onto his arm once again, smiling up at him. And him looking adoringly into her eyes.

Time didn't seem to go by fast enough; he couldn't wait for the pictures in his head to become real.

For Miley, it was much more complex than that.

She had to quickly wax her legs, making sure they would look ultra smooth in her small black cocktail dress she was going to slip into. Then when she was done with her shower, she put lotion all over her to lock in the moisture. She had to style her hair, using the curling iron to add a few loose curls to her, able to keep the nature look in doing so. Afterward, she plucked a few hairs and added her make up, just a little mascara and some pink lip gloss, thinking she didn't have time to add everything. She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her dress from the closet and tossing it onto the bed and went to the chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a lacey strapless bra and no underwear. Hating the awful panty line look it would give her with that dress. Miley hooked the bra on and then grabbed the dress from the bed and stepped into it. While zippering it up, it immediately hugged her body with grace. She carefully bent down to grab her metallic pink high heels and sat down on the chest to slip them on. When they were buckled to her feet she got back up and went over to the closet one more time to try to find the see-through pale-pink shawl she had. After wrecking most of the closet, she found it and draped it around her shoulders and upper arms. Finally she was ready. Grabbing her clutch that had her lip gloss in it for touch ups, she walked out the door. Miley had five minutes to get to the bench. Of course she was going to be late, and he would be waiting for her arrival.

She wasn't sure whose eyes she was trying to attract, maybe Logan's jealous ones? Or maybe her new found French companion.

Nicholas stood by the bench. He thought if he sat down on it, his tux might get dirty. He had been scanning the street, watching for her return. Maybe a little too anxious to see someone he had just met a little over an hour ago. He looked down at his watch, just to check the time, he wasn't timing her. When he looked back down the street, he saw her turn the corner a few feet from where he stood.

His eyes went down her body to her feet and slowly back up. His eyes gliding over her magnificent lean legs, disappearing under the black dress that rested a few inches above her knees. The fabric curved at her hips, showing off her narrow waist then came back out with her ribcage, molding itself her hour glass structure. When she breathed, he could see her chest being pressed against the fabric. Trying to be a gentleman, he diverted his eyes elsewhere, looking at the fabric itself. The shawl covered up the spaghetti traps, and the color matched the fine thin lines that were spaced a inch away from each other on the black fabric and then ran down the chest of the dress to right above her waist, where a black floral pattern was hidden on that dark fabric. From a distance you couldn't tell the flowers where there, but up close you could see them.

That's when he realized she was right in front of him. Nicholas looked up at her eyes. His throat was a little dry now, he was afraid to talk. So he did what a gentleman would do, he grabbed her hand which he now noticed was petite against his big manly hand, and kissed the back of it, breathing in the sweet smell of her lotion, coco butter. Opening his eyes and looking up at her once again. This time, noticing that the black dress and the eye make-up, contrasted her eyes beautifully. "Madam."

She was just checked out by a polite, hot French guy. She was blushing and they started walking to where the yacht would be.

He stuck out his arm for Miley to link hers to and she did. Nicholas looked down at the clutch she was caring and saw the cream-white rose pinched in the opening. He didn't know why, but it caused him to smile a little.

They were now taking a small boat out to the yacht. Nicholas has held into her hand as they stepped into the boat. He watched as the winds tossed her hair around but she was unfazed by it. He was also the first off and gave her a helping hand with boarding the yacht. They could hear soft French melodies coming for the upper deck and they climbed the stairs, following the notes. And found a romantic setting.

The area was spacious with the tables so it was easy to navigate through it. There were chain lights, little lights in plastic orb covers on a string, running along the ceiling. In the middle of each table was a flower arrangement with a small lamp in the middle of it. The chairs were dressed to match the table cloths. The food on plates looked amazing. And she was sharing this with, so far, a wonderful guy.

But she was brought out of her fairy tale dream when she heard that voice call out her name. She turned her head from where it came from and saw Logan. Mood killer.

She held onto Nicholas's hand as she lead him to where Logan was sitting.

Dinner with her ex boyfriend, his new girlfriend and her pretend one. She wasn't sure if a dinner could be anymore stressful and awkward.

"Hello, Logan."

Nicholas let go of her hand and pulled out a chair for her. She moved in front of it and placed down her clutch on the table so she could hold the dress to the back of her legs and she sat down, so it wouldn't get wrinkled or ride up. And she thanked him as he pushed in her chair and took his own seat.

Logan was watching Nicholas, scanning over him intently. And Miley noticed. "So where's..," she wasn't sure what to call her, 1)his girlfriend, 2)man stealer, or 3)some insulting names, which Miley was sure would suited her just fine.

"She's in the ladies' room. Freshening up. She should be back soon."

She sat there in an awkward silence as Nicholas and Logan stared at each other. Miley imagined that in their minds they were thought they were lions who were fighting over the desired female, her.

It was quiet until the waiter came to get Miley and Nicholas's order and then a moment later, Logan's girlfriend came back. That's when things got more awkward. Having to watch Logan and her kiss, Miley grabbed Nicholas's hand.

Nicholas had to one up Logan. To kiss Miley, it would be like he was copying him.

Their food came but she wasn't at all hungry. Watching the couple in front of her made her sick and depressed. She was starting to think Logan asked her to come just to torture her. She wanted to leave.

Acting confused to why she would ask that. "I wanted to see how you've been doing. That's all," he said nonchalantly answering her.

He's never cared before, why would things be anymore different.

She could tell by the look on his face that he had figured it out. That Nicholas wasn't really her boyfriend. Part of her wanted to do anything to prove him wrong but the other was ready to wave the white flag.

She wanted to make him jealous and then he would want her back. Then Miley would tell him it was too late and that he missed out and its his own fault. That she was with Nicholas now and make Logan hurt as much as she did, or was cause it was hurting alot more now knowing that wasnt going to be the case. That Logan had moved on and was happy with the new girl. In a plot to get him to hurt, she ended up hurting herself more. She wanted to cry.

Momentarily forgetting Nicholas was there.

He was watching her eyes when he got a glimpse of a tear hidden in the corner but then it slowly was absorbed back in. He got an idea to get her away from Logan.

Grabbing her hand, he had her stand up and motion for them to go dance. Without any hesitation, she went with him.

He led her over to the railing of the yacht and took her left hand in his right, holding it out to the side of them, his other hand landing on the side of her back. They start to take a few slow steps to the music.

"Thanks," Miley whispered. Laying her head against his chest.

He looked out over the railing and saw the sun mostly descended in the distance, almost gone. The stars were starting to pop out as the sky darkened gradually. The light becoming paler on their skin. Nicholas leaned back a little to look at her. She still looked just as beautiful now, as she did in the daylight or the glow from the sunset.

"Vous êtes la plus belle femme, j'ai vu même,"(You are the most beautiful woman, I have ever seen) he said in a slow, low whisper.

Miley was doing a great job at not letting herself cry. Not only avoiding a scene, but keeping her eye make-up from running.

"I don't know what that means," she said looking at him. And Nicholas just smile kindly at her.

*******

**I want Miley's dress:]  
I think the next part will be the last one.  
&I know, no rated r ness in this one.  
That just mean in the next part, there is more room for more of it. ;]  
Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley kept wondering what he said to her. It couldn't have been anything but a compliment if he was smiling like that at me, she thought. So she mustered up the best smile she could and then laid her head back down on his jacket. "Merci," she said back to him, one of the few French words she knew.

They never stopped dancing. The French melody that was currently playing, soft low keys of a piano and smooth long strokes of a violin played slowly together, was soothing to the ears and minds of both of them. The song and Nicholas holding her close, were probably the only things to keep Miley from crying right now.

"Uhm," in his head he was once again trying to match up words. "Is this how... American filles find boyfriends? They... pluck them, right, off the street?"

She could only guess "filles" meant girls.

Miley appreciated what he was trying to do, cracking a joke to try to get her to laugh. But only part of one came out, the rest of it was stuck inside. "No. Not usually."

Time kept passing by in silence between them.

Wanting to hear her voice again, he asked, "do you think we made him jaloux? He keeps staring over here." Nicholas took his time with each word, hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself if he got one wrong.

She casually glanced over at Logan and caught him staring at them while his girlfriend was trying to get him attention. Miley giggled and smiled like Nicholas had told her a joke.

Maybe Logan was believed that her and this French stud were a couple.

Without warning, Nicholas dipped her, in doing so brought their hands that were out side them, down to the top of her hip. And he stared down at her with his French cutzie smile.

Nicholas couldn't keep his eyes from diverting away from her face and down to the top of her dress. His eyes ran down her skin until they stopped at their destination. Watching her chest move up and down pressing against her dress with each quickened deep breath she took in, he bit in his lips and slowly his eyes run back up her skin to her face. Noticing the pink in her cheeks from blushing, his cheeks turned too. He was a bit embarrassed he did that, too.

His hands were gentle at gripping her close, it had been a while since someone had held her like this, too long. She batted her lashes at him as he looked down into her eyes. Then in a low voice she said, "people can see up my dress."

Nicholas slowly brought her back up. "Désolé."(Sorry.) They took their dancing form again, but that's when the song ended.

He looked at her to see if she would want to go back to the table or stay there.

She rested the side of her forehead on his shoulder as along some started to play. This one was just as slow and romantic as the last one.

Miley wasn't even thinking about Logan, jealousy or dinner anymore, her mind was calm as she danced with the curly headed man who she was standing against. She didn't know that all he was thinking about was her magnificent beauty.

Glancing back at the table, he saw Logan gripping a spoon in his hand hard enough to choke it. Logan was obviously having trouble watching them dance. Leaning forward, Nicholas whispered in her ear, "Succès. Hes jaloux."

Then Miley surprised him by taking his hand that was placed on her hip and slid it down a little. "Imagine how crazy he is going now." His hand was now cupping one side of her derrière.

But it was Nicholas who was going insane. Touching her like this made his heart go a bit faster and with each second it would seem to gain speed. He couldn't hold himself back from leaning down to her neck and breathing in her scent, the sweet smell of lilac in her hair and coco butter lotion coming off her skin, she smelled so precious and he knew she was.

It was strange to her, being there with this guy she doesn't know, whom can hardly understand what she is saying, just going on whims, Miley felt like she did she was looking up at the clouds earlier that day. Free and reborn, but only better. Not thinking Logan, free of him. Feeling beautiful without his attention. Now she knew the world didn't revolve around Logan, not anymore.

She turned her head to his ear and gently spoke, "I want to leave now."

He pulled back to look at her and saw her glace back to the exit, he nodded understanding the look in her eyes that told him she didnt need to be there anymore. There was no hurt in her blue oceans, they were serene seas now.

As Nicholas was walking Miley back to the table, Logan quickly turned to his girlfriend, pretending he was paying attention to her the whole time and not acknowledging the other two dancing and flirting.

When they reached the table, Logan looked up at them casually. "Did you have fun?"

"We did," Miley smiled at them. "But now we must be going. Sorry we arent able to stay any longer." Her smile fell into a slant. "Though we did tell you we had plan prier to your invitation. It was nice seeing you again." She grabbed her clutch and shawl from the table and linked an arm with Nicholas.

Nicholas nodded his head once at the couple then politely said goodbye. "Au revoir." Then both him and Miley turned and walked to the back of the yacht where they had boarded.

Nicholas walked Miley back to her place being the gentleman he was trying to be for her.

This whole night there had been a though in the back of his head: When would it come that he would have to say goodbye to her and never see her beauty again? He never wanted to stop seeing her, he wants to see more and more for each of the following days of his life. Even if it was hard for him to understand what she was saying and some things were lost in translation. But he had been pretty good at guessing what she wanted, what she needed. Maybe it was just like she it was, previously when they first met because of Logan, that special connect. He replayed her saying it, in his head. Again, he was able to understand most of her words. Getting the jist of what of what she meant, just like all the other times.

_"We share something special. We don't need words to communicate and he still listens better than you did. We know what each other wants without saying it. It's a deep connection."_

Maybe it was true. It had to be. How else could he know what she meant? His English wasn't that good and her French was _worse_ than his English.

He didn't want to loose that connection. If it was special, it had to be rare and he couldn't just let her leave from his life. She had already changed him, if she left, his world wouldn't be as bright as it was with her. Which he thought was crazy considering they only met by chance this morning. But wasn't that what life did? Throw unexpected things your way when you're not looking or paying attention. Like love perhaps.

Nicholas wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. There couldn't be love at first sight because you need to get to know someone before you fall in love with them. But attraction at first sight, he believed in. And that would lead to love if it was the right person.

Miley would watch him from time to time on the walk. Ignoring her hurting feet, she looked at his face and could easily tell he was thinking about something intently. The look on his face made him look even more cute.

Time passed quickly and before he knew it, they were at her place, standing outside the door, facing each other. "Uhm... I guess this... is the farewell?"

The look on his face surprised her, he wasnt even trying to play it cool, she could see it in his eyes. He was going to be a little sad when they parted ways.

Miley looked at his lips. The top one sharp and the bottom one round, both looking like smooth velvet waiting to be touched. Without thinking, she placed a hand on both sides of his face and kissed him. Blowing him away.

***  
******It's not that great, and I know I said this would have the hot scene in it but clearly I underestimate my descriptive ability and so I end up dragging it on. I was going to cram it all into this but then it wouldnt be as descriptive and it would seem rushed. &No story is good when its rushed. But as you can predict, the next part WILL be the hot scene;] And there might even be a part 5, Im not sure yet.**

********

Review anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

As they shared another kiss, Nicholas could subtly taste her lip gloss as it snuck passed his lips. He parted them a little and lightly licked at her top lip, getting more strawberry and cream flavoring.

This kiss wasn't like the ones they did to make Logan jealous. There was more to it this time. There was something more. Something either of them would say, they didn't have to.

She was the one to pull away, but she didn't move far from him, then after a moment of regrouping in her head, she took a step back. Miley pressed her lips together as she cleared her throat. "So...," she started up but didn't know what to say.

He just looked at her wondrous features that made up her face. He didn't know what to say either, and it wasn't a translation problem.

Miley opened the clutch in her hand, he watched the white rose fall to the ground and he bent over to pick it up for her and before he stood back up, Miley was pulling him inside and closing the door. It happened before he knew it, too quick for him to process it until a few seconds after her lips were on his once again.

Hes eyes were shut but his eyebrows were raised as high as they could go. Just a moment before he thought it was goodbye, but now he was in the place where she was staying and- she was unbuttoning his shirt?

Then she noticed she was coming on a bit strong and she made herself pull away. Miley looked down at her shoes. "Sorry about that." Then the rose blocked her vision's path to the floor. She smiled and took it.

Miley had been neglecting it, looking like it was about to wilt, with a peddle that seemed like it was about to fall off and it slightly turning brown. She headed to the bathroom to place it in a cup of water, as if it would bring it back to life again.

He stood there, waiting for her return, looking around. There wasn't much in there but she was here in France as a tourist. The furniture looked antique. There were six pillows on the bed, two were for decoration, and two for extra support. Articles of clothing in various places in the room, some laying on the floor trailing out of the closet, some sticking out of chest at the end of the bed. He though either Miley was staying for a while, or she had done some shopping- which was a good possibility since France was the fashion capital of the world. Though he couldn't help but hope that it was the first option he had thought of.

She came walking out and over to the dresser where she placed down the paper cup and tried to open up the rose gently with her thumbs, but not wanting to damage it anymore, she pulled her hand away and turned around. Miley walked over to the bed where she sat down to take her shoes off, letting them fall to the floor and not bothering to put them away. "Excuse the mess." She said as she started to rub her feet, trying to massage away the pain cause by dancing and walking in pretty heels.

Nicholas looked down at his shirt, it was un-tucked from his pants and 4 buttons were undone. It wasn't that he didn't want her, he just want to be a gentleman for her.

He took off his jacket and undid his bowtie, then went over &sat on the bed. Holding out his hand toward her foot for her to place it in.

She understood the offer and slid back a little and placed her foot in his hand. Him massaging it felt way better than what she was doing. Her foot seemed to tingle as the pain was eased away by his gentle pressing and small circular-motion of his thumbs as he took them along the pad on the bottom of her foot that ran under her toes. Then Nicholas started to knead his way down to her heel. And Miley sighed as she relaxed, leaning backward on her arms.

His thumbs kept kneading as he slowly moved up and down her feet. When the tingling subsided, she pulled her foot away and gave him her other one for him to work his magic hands on. This time she closed her eyes instead of watching him.

He's really good with his hands, she thought.

His eyes went from her toes and slowly crept up her slender leg. Cautious to move his hands up them, but he started to massage his way up her leg from her ankle.

Miley slowly laid down on the bed and pointed her foot up over his shoulder.

When his hands passed her knee and started up her thigh, her chest jumped with the breath she quickly sucked in. His hands where a little bit past mid thigh and that's when she opened her eyes and sat up. Then she reached over and continued to unbutton his shirt and Nicholas took off his tie and let it fall to the floor where it partly laid on her shoes.

While she pushed the dress shirt off his shoulder and down his thick upper arm, her fingers gliding down the smooth muscular bumps. She felt herself trembling but when she looked at her hand it seemed calm. And she got a chill up her spin when she looked from his arm to his eyes, which were already looking at hers.

Her breath caught in her throat. It was something she never saw in Logan's, not that she was thinking of anything remotely related to that guy right now.

She left his shirt at the base of his back as her hands moved back up his arms, over his shoulders and moving along his chest that pushed on her hands with the breaths his lungs took in.

Nicholas removed his hands from his sleeves and left the shirt where it was. Bringing his hands up to her hair, he pushed it off one shoulder so it was bare and brought all of it around to drape over the other. He brought his lips down to her skin and softly kissed her, and slightly moved his puckered lips up sweet skin to her neck where he pressed then firmly. He could feel her heart beat strongly against them, like it was trying to kick him away over and over. Nicholas gently sucked on the skin and heard a faint moan move out of her throat. He moved his lips toward the back of her neck and looked down at the zipper on her dress as his fingers pinched the tab and watched the seam come undone, peeling apart on her back.

When the tab reached the end of the zipper, he slipped his hand onto her back and brought his lips up to hers as he laid her down on her back. He pulled away and looked in her eyes once again before he got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser.

She sat up, not knowing what he was doing. Miley watched him as he grabbed the book of matches, lit one and started lighting candles around the room. Three on the dresser, one on each stand including one on each side table next to the bed. She saw as his abs glowed when he stood in front of the candle as he was lighting it. Miley watched the muscels on his well formed back as she grabbed candles that sat on small shelves on the walls and lit them too. A total of almost ten candles lighting the room. And the luminosity in the room got stronger when he turned off the lights.

Standing there next to the light switch, watching the candle light dance on her skin as she took the dress off down to her hips where she left it.

He had seen her in so many different lights now. Each one making her a new level of beautiful. Candle light was by far the best one yet.

He walked back over to her, wanting to touch her skin that looks even more soft now. Nicholas leaned down and kissed her slowly, moving her body backward on the bed with his hands and he felt her fingers undoing his pants and shimmying them down to his knees along with his underwear. Their lips still entwined in kisses as he slipped his hand under her body, feeling around for the hooks on her bra and squeezed them until they came undone. Keeping ahold of one side, he pulled it from her body and let it fall to the floor also. He slid his knees off the bed and let the remainder of his clothes hit the floor and removed his shoes with the opposite foot. Then he grabbed the bottom of Miley's dress &started to slowly pull.

She helped him and pushed down on the top to remove it faster. He was surprised to see no underwear and wondered if she had been like that the whole night, or did she remove them when she was in the bathroom? He leaned forward again and crashed his lips upon hers, loving the taste of them against his.

She moved back to the middle of the bed and Nicholas followed her, moving on his hands and knees over her. When she settled down, he grabbed a hold of her hands with his, locking them together and brought them up and around to above her head.

Miley felt his lips pull away from hers and Nicholas's nose press against her cheek and slide down until his forehead was resting on it.

He looked down at her gleaming skin under him, his breath quickened and ran down her neck to her collar bone, giving her shivers.

"Vous êtes donc parfait," (You are so perfect) he whispered onto her skin. He wanted to taste the sumptuous layer that covered her body, he started kissing down her cheek to her neck where he followed the tendons that ran down to the middle of her neck at a slant and at the end of the trail was a dip in which he flicked his tongue into. He kissed up the slant on the other side of her neck, just to move back down it.

Sweet humming sounds came from inside Miley.

She brought her legs out from under him so he was in between them.

He loosened his grip on her hands and gradually ran his fingers down her arms, to her arm pits where it tickled and gave her more goose bumps and down to her sides a little ways as he kissed her neck some more. Then he gently lowered his body down on top of hers, careful not to squash her under his weight. With a single buck of his hips, he was in, using his key to try to capture her heart and open it to him.

She looked up at him like she was looking at the sky. Eyes big and full of wonder. Like she was a bird ready to soar. Like a giggling little girl chasing after a butterfly, is how happy, calm and free she felt inside, no worries and the outside world was gone. The only thing that mattered was her and him, in that moment.

He gave her a sweet smile and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Je tiens à tomber amoureux vous,"(I want to fall in love with you) then kissed her ear and started moving his hips.

She had no idea what he said but his accent vibrating her ear drum, fired her up inside.

His hips making him slide smoothly at a slow pase, making her eyes close and her hands latch onto his muscular arms. And as he moved faster, each couple of hits made her throw up a moan.

Nicholas started moving his hands up and down her sides, rubbing her body and his hips moved into hers. He started gasping and moved even faster as the animal searched its way to come out of him. Leaning down he returned to kissing her sumptuous lips but this time fast hungry kisses.

She moaned out his name a few time between kisses, "Nicholas, ohh." Then was quieted again by his lips and then she felt them move down her neck to her chest.

As feelings inside their bodies started to grow, he got to almost the edge and slowed down quite a bit, doing long smooth pressured strokes, driving their bodies insane and they both jumped over the cliff at nearly the same time.

They were high above the clouds, weightless in pleasure but as their bodies started to calm down, they felt like they were gracefully falling down to earth like a leaf from a tree.

She wrapped her body around his, not wanting to let go of that feeling just yet.

**```  
Yep, there will be another part, probably the last part. I know, I know, I dont want Nicholas to go either:/**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

His nose was pressed to the side of her neck as he laid on top of her, breathing heavy. The scent of her coco butter lotion was a little stronger because of all the sweating. Nicholas pulled his head away a little and looked at her skin, watching it rise with her heartbeat. He pushed his lips against it with a firm but at the same time soft kiss.

He didn't want to separate from her for fear that it _all_ would be potentially over for them.

She bucked her hips against him, hoping to saver her ecstasy high a bit longer but it had mostly all faded away. Miley slowly opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling as Nicholas continued to kiss her and lick at bits of her skin.

She wonder to herself why she was so caught up with Logan, when there was someone better out there. Someone like Nicholas... Attractive, caring, understanding, more handsome and treated her better, pleasing her and not only himself. He was just over all a better guy.

This is the part where people either talk or fell asleep. He didn't want to go to sleep yet and talking wasn't an option. So he just kissed her. Enjoying the taste of her, salty but sweet. He moved his mouth down to her shoulder and stopped to rest there.

She didn't want to go to sleep either, she wanted as much of him as she could get, she wanted to feel that freedom he gave her. Except that she was afraid of what he might think of her then- some sex addict parading her body around in tight dresses wearing no underwear, to lure in men, which wasn't the case.

While Miley ran her hands from his spine and down around his rib and back up, Nicholas pulled his upper half of his body up to look at her. In her eyes, he saw something. It was subtle begging, it almost looked like she was sad. And then he knew she wanted more. He leaned down and kissed her once again, wiggling his tongue between their lips and into her mouth as he rubbed his hands on her hip bones.

She felt him pull himself out of her and his lips left hers a moment after and he started kissing his way down her until he reached a few inches below her belly button and started to suck on the skin and pushing his tongue down on it firmly. His hand rubbed her thigh that was next to him and slowly he started moving his head lower. Miley's breath started making her chest jump again.

After spending a few moment down there, making her scream multiple times he made his way back up, thinking once again that it was now all over, but Miley surprised him by rolling him over and binning him down to the bed this time.

He watched her as she was up on her knees, straddling his lower part of his stomach. He watched her admirer his features; looking at the freckles on his face, his well structure broad shoulders and firm chest. He watched her eyes trailing down to his indented skin that outlined his abdominal muscles and felt her finger trace them slowly and continue to trail downward, stopping at his belly button. She gently glided her finger over the sweat and thin line of hairs that made a path out of the hole and downward. Miley moved her finger back and forth, across the skin on the under his belly button. It was a big turn on for Nicholas.

He sat up and slipped his hands into her hair and started kissing her hungrily for a second time. She was sitting just in between his separated legs, her legs pointed behind him toward the head of the bed. As she started moving her hips up against his body, he moved his hands down to grip her butt for support, her hands resting on his shoulders, while they still kissed each other.

It was like he gave her a breath of fresh air each time their bodies clashed and she was addicted to it.

` .` .` .

Looking at the side of her face while he laid on top of her once again. He didn't want to but he closed his eyes and rolled off her and onto his back, separating their bodies but he kept his face toward hers.

Her body was warm with him on top of her but now that he was off, a chill started to creep along her skin causing her to retreat under the covers and Nicholas followed.

But after a moment, he left the covers as he remembered the candles needed to be blown out. Taking care of each one around the room, gradually making it darken.

Miley couldn't help but watch his perfectly formed, nicely toned body, move around the room, crack open a window and then come back over to the bedside he previously left and crawl back in beside her.

They watched each other's eyes for a while. It was quiet, just the small sound of crickets outside the window filled room but either of them noticed.

The moonlight once again lit up her skin. It was so hard for him not to look at her.

Her eyelids began to get heavy and Nicholas noticed too. She didn't want to go to sleep like this. Maybe he would get up and leave her? She didn't want him to go yet.

Miley moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his left one, hugging it to her body and leaned up to kiss his jaw line next to his chin. And then laid her body down again, placing her head on the pillow next to his shoulder. Her cheek slightly touching his skin a little, her face pointed up at his and her eyes finally slid closed.

He felt her grip around his arm loosen as she fell asleep. Looking even more beautiful now than when she was awake. To him she looked as precious as a child did when they were sleeping.

"Fais de beaux rêves," (Sweet dreams) he whispered into the air at her forehead and then kissed her skin once again.

Nicholas wasn't sure if he should go or not. If she wanted him to go, she wouldn't have snuggled up to him like he was her over-sized teddy bear, right?

He laid there as still as he could so he wouldn't disturb her. He slept hour just watching her beauty glow in front of his eyes. But as it started to get later into the early morning hours, he felt his eyes begin to burn, begging for rest from the long day. He would blink hard a few times and rub his eyes with his free hand and it would be fine for a few moments just to start up again. Nicholas tried his hardest to stay awake as long as he could but before he knew it his eyelids came falling down and he fell asleep with Miley's nude body touching his side. Never has he had a greater day, sharing the afternoon, evening and now a bed with a very beautiful woman. He was sleeping with a smile on his face.

When Miley arose from her quiet slumber, she stirred a little in the sheets, stretching her body a little but only to feel her toes run down a firm manly leg. She froze and opened her eyes to see Nicholas there, yesterday came flooding back to her like quick rapids and a smile sped across her face. She ran her left leg up and down his, bending up her knee and then straightening it back down again.

Even with her movements, he didn't wake up. He was still in a deep sleep from him staying up so late.

She ran her hand slowly up from his hip, over to his abs and up his chest. When she got to the top of his chest, she raised her pointer finger up and placed it upon his bottom lip, gliding it across it from side to side. Then she ran her finger downward, pulling his lip slightly with her but it soon bounces back up into place. She giggled quietly as she continued to play with his lip and it had no effect on his sleep, he didn't wake up.

Although when he finally groaned and started moving, she froze and brought her hand back away from him. She watched him wiggle his back a little more into the bed and relax again, never once opening an eye. Miley gently placed her hand on his chest and watched her hand rise and fall with his breath. Then her eyes traveled up to his face, and somehow, he looked so majestic. All his features worked well with each other, the finest painters on earth couldn't have done a masterpiece like the one that was in front of her eyes, laying beside her in bed, right now.

After about a half an hour, she felt rumbling waves of hunger in her stomach and slowly got up, trying to minimize the moment she was making. When she got off the bed she went over to her purse and grabbed her translation book and got everything in order to call for breakfast. Roughly twenty minutes after she placed her order for the two of them there was a knock at the door. She made sure Nicholas was covered and she had a robe on. But when she opened the door, it wasn't the food delivery guy who was standing there... it was Logan.

Once he saw her, he started speaking. "Miley, baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doing wrong to you... I want you back. Please have me back."

She could see how desperate he was, it was all in his eyes. It didn't look good on him but wasn't this what she wanted, just yesterday? For him to come crawling back, begging for her to forgive him. She couldn't say anything, so many thought swam around inside her head; she didn't know what to say, she just looked at him, blinking every now and then.

"I know that guy wasn't really your boyfriend and that he was only there to make me jealous... And it worked. I hated seeing you with someone else. I want you to be mine and only mine. And to be happy with me... Come back home with me today."

She just looked at him, absorbing all his rambling. She felt his hands cover her ears and pull her in for a kiss, the oh-so familiar kiss of his now upon her lips. Her heart squeezed inside her chest when he pulled away and they locked eyes.

He smiled a little at the fact she didn't pull away or try to stop it. "Come home with me. I'll give you time to pack up and then we can meet up at the airport alright?" He watched her, waiting for a response.

Obviously he had dumped the girl he was with last night.

Miley closed her eyes, his hands still over her ears, fingers in her hair. She nodded at him.

His smile got wider. "Great! I'll see you at the airport in a little over an hour okay?" She nodded again and he leaned in once more and kissed her. "I missed you," he whispered between their lips.

"Missed you too," she mumbled.

He was oblivious to the saddened look in her eyes; he was never good at noticing things like that. He just assumed that she was happy to be with a "wonder" and "good-looking" guy like him. "Cant wait," he smiled at her and quickly slipped away.

Miley stepped back and slowly shut the door, then she looked over at the bed and saw Nicholas sitting straight up in bed, looking right at her. Her gazes fell to the floor.

She hated that, when Logan was around, he had a power over her. It was like he would hypnotize her into doing anything he wanted, even if it was something that would cause her harm. Going back to him would cause harm for her heart. But there she was, telling him she would meet him at the airport.

Miley walked over to the clothing chest at the foot of the bed and sat down. Putting her elbows on top of her thighs and her face in her hands, her hair fell around them.

Why did she always do this to herself?

He had heard most of it, some things were lost in translation, but body language was something he understood well and unlike Logan, he had seen the sadness in her eyes. Nicholas moved down to the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back on the bed with him and onto his lap. Miley kept her hands over her face and he pulled them away to find tears spilling from her eyes. His eyes reflected the same sadness that was in hers. He leaned down to kiss her but she made herself pull away and he just watch her start packing up her stuff. He knew what she had decided and left her be. Nicholas started to collect his belonging and get dressed.

Miley walked into the bathroom and shut the door to take a shower. When she came back out, Nicholas wasn't there. She had felt a twinge of pain in her chest but brushed it off and grabbed her suit cases and left.

Sitting in the airport with Logan next to her, Miley was watching a soap opera on the TV. For a moment she took her eyes off the screen and looked at Logan who was watching another girl who was bent over. She shook her head and looked back at the screen.

In the scene, there were a couple and the girl looked at the guy and spoke, "Je tiens à tomber amoureux vous." Miley recognized them as the same words Nicholas said to her the night before, but now there were subtitles so she could understand.

Her eyes grew big as she read the words out loud in a low tone, "I want to fall in love with you..." She was shocked.

He turned his head but kept his eyes on the girl. "Did you say something?" He finally looked at her.

"What?" She had forgotten he was there, actually. "Oh. No. No I didn't." Then she looked back at the screen and remember how sincere Nicholas had been about everything, and the way he mad her feel - which was a lot better than how she felt right now next to Logan with his arm around her shoulders, looking at another girl. "Actually, I did say something." She stood up and faced him. "I'm not going back with you. I don't want to be with an ungrateful-... THING, like you. Have a happy life Logan." She smiled at herself and grabbed her bags and bolted before he could stop her. He wasn't going to have any control over her anymore.

Nicholas was still in the tux, and it was noticeable that he just tossed it on - with the shirt half tucked in and the bow tie just hanging around his neck. He was sitting on the bench they had sat on yesterday, just watching as the minutes passed by. Watching people come and go up and down the street. He looked at the flower stand where Miley had gotten the white rose, and the rest of the events from yesterday ran through his mind. How he felt when he first saw her on his arm, and how he felt at the diner on the yacht while he danced with her and what he felt inside while those hours in her the bed with her were ticking by.

Nicholas felt something grow in his chest, like a black hole, the more he though about never seeing her again.

Miley had no idea where he could be, so she just guessed and ran to where the flower stand was and where the bench was, where they first met. And sure enough, when she rounded that corner of the street, she saw him sitting there with his head hanging low, looking down at the ground. She stopped and smiled for a moment, then started running as fast as she could toward him while carrying her bags and dodging people. "Nicholas," she called out.

He whipped his head in the direction of which he heard his name. He loved that voice saying his name ever since she said in their intimate moments. His eyes scanned the crowd and saw her jumping around to see him. He quickly stood up, a wide smile plastered to his face. He didn't take his eyes off her. Her reddish brown hair swaying behind her as she moved toward him.

Her long legs enabled her to move better. And when she passed the crowd and stood mere feet from him, she dropped her bags and her arms lunged for him, to hold him close. "I'm sorry." She felt his hands on her back, holding onto her too.

She pushed her body back a little, she could see him smiling inside and out, on his face and in his eyes. She smiled too and tried her best to say, "Je tiens à tomber amoureux vous." Then she felt his lips pressed down upon hers in a caring passionate kiss.

"Je tiens à tomber amoureux vous," he said to her once again. His hands at her waist, holding her hips close to his body.

Then gestured for her to stay and he quickly let go over her and jogged over to the flower stand and bought her a bouquet of white roses. He walked them back over to her, holding them out for her to take them and she did. He watched her smell them while smiled up at him.

"Merci"(Thank you), she said sweetly.

Finally, she had gotten flowers with a special meaning behind them, the meaning she had wanted. A guy getting his special girl flower to show her he cares.

_The end_**_._**

**Character follow up;**  
They learned each others language, and Miley is staying with him in Paris(her favorite city). She send letters to home, along with pictures of Nicholas and her. They are a happy couple, never has Miley felt so much love in her life from one single person. Everyday she knows that he feels lucky to have her in his life, and she feels the same about him.  
And for the Logan follow up - he was snorkeling and got eaten by a shark - who really gives a crap about Logan? xD

*****I hope you liked it. Yeah its the last one:[. No more french Nicholas D':  
Let's all cry together. *cries with you* Im gonna miss him!  
_Maybe _one day I'll gather up enough ideas and write a book about him ;]  
Review please?**


End file.
